User blog:Murder the Clown/Most Wanted Review 1 - Planet of the Lawn Gnomes
Planet of the Lawn Gnomes The book that has almost nothing to do with lawn gnomes... The book that gives a great new look to Goosebumps... The book that makes you look like this at the end: :::::::::::: Beware, the Spoilers Before I start, I just wanna tell, you know, this review will contain SPOILERS from this Goosebumps book. So don't say I didn't warn you, because I did. so... My General Opinion Ab... oh, wait sorry, but I also wanted to tell that this is JUST MY OPINION so I don't want anyone to get offended, ok? Now I can start. My General Opinion About This Book It's been a long time since I posted my last review. But yeah, here I am. Well, I guess this book is, like, my third favorite in the series. It's kinda confusing, but exciting and creepy at the same time. This book has NOTHING to do with Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes, and I'll explain why. In Planet of the Lawn Gnomes, the gnomes are GOOD. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. Yeah, it's true. But, in the book, you are given so many clues that lead to the twist ending... But you can notice them only if you read the book two or more times. Well, i really can't tell I didn't LOVE this book, cuz it's so good. Cover Art I guess I like the cover art. It's very detailed, and... I don't know what else to say. But, there's one thing I don't like. Having two lawn gnomes in the cover is weird, because it looks like the gnomes are unconfortable there. It looks like they were squeezed to fit in the cover. It's hard to explain, but I think you understood. Plot My God... the plot is amazing. A bit boring till chapter 12/13.... but anyway, from then on, it's very captivating and I really didn't close the book until I finished it, because I knew the twist ending will be worth it. Characters Regular characters, despite the fact that at one point of the book, Jay daydreams about turning his neighbor into a dog. Totally normal. Twist Ending Basically, at the beggining of the book, you are told that: The protagonist's name is Jay He just moved to a new house in a new neighborhood He has a sister He is from Earth, and He doesn't know anyone in the neighborhood. Well, Guess What? The protagonist's name isn't Jay He didn't move to a new house, he always lived in the same house He doesn't have a sister He isn't from Earth, and He knows several people in his neighborhood. Ok, everyone, once again: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. Yeah. It's true. Because his sister is imaginary, his name is Pul-Mar, he lives in Polovia (Planet of the Lawn Gnomes), and he is a robot programmed by the gnomes to serve them. But he had a malfunction and he started to act strange, acting like he was human. But... When he returns home, his dog starts to talk, and tells "Jay" that he actually IS human, and he lives on Earth. Then the dog asks Jay, "Who are you going to believe? Them? Or your dog?" AND THE BOOK ENDS THERE. Ok, guys: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. Yeah. It's true. Or not. Maybe the dog is a liar. Mr. Phineas, bad dog. Bad dog. Rating Cover Art: 82/100 Plot: 67/100 Characters: 56/100 Twist Ending: 96/100 Final Rating: 87/100 ONE OF THE BEST BOOKS I'VE EVER READ. - - - So... What do you guys think? Did you enjoy reading this book? Leave your opinion in the comments down below! See you next time on my MOST WANTED REVIEWS! Category:Blog posts